The present invention relates to digital computer memory devices and, more specifically, to a method and device for providing hidden storage in non-volatile memory.
The world is increasingly becoming connected via wired and wireless networks. This connectivity means that an increased level of information and service is being delivered over networks. As the amount of information increases, so does the value of this information. As this value increases, the threat of others gaining illicit access to this information also increases. To protect against these mounting threats, security measures are required. And as security measures are put into place and trust is gained, further valuable information is sent which leads to a cyclical evolution of increased value, increased threat, and increased security.
Adding security to complex, open, and rapidly evolving networks is not simple. There are many exploitable elements in most network architectures. Untrusted platforms, unprotected communication links, communication protocols that do not address security and poor implementation of standards (where they exist) are all exploitable by sophisticated adversaries. These security holes must be fixed for the full business and commerce potential of networks to be realized. The result is opportunity for companies that can provide solutions.
Today, most security is performed in software. Software is known for its inability to keep secrets and perform security functions privately and reliably. To provide stronger security, hardware needs to be added to perform some of the security functions. A trusted operating system is not required if the encryption is performed in hardware. This reflects a basic security truth axiomxe2x80x94hardware is much better than software in providing high-grade security solutions. Given the escalating need for security in connected devices, an opportunity now exists to add value to systems which contain flash memory by embedding security primitives in the flash memory that can easily be applied to standards based security solutions.